jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Temperance
|ja_kanji = |user = Rubber Soul |namesake = Temperance (tarot card) |mangadebut = Chapter 136 Yellow Temperance (1) Chapter 137 Yellow Temperance (2) |animedebut = Episode 34 The Devil Episode 35 Yellow Temperance |destpower = D |speed = C |range = E |durability = A |precision = E |potential = D }} |Ierō Tenparansu}} is the Stand of Rubber Soul featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Yellow Temperance appears as an amorphous yellow substance, with no mouth or any other facial features, bound to its user. Unlike most Stands, Yellow Temperance can be seen, as it is bound directly to its user's body. Personality Yellow Temperance has no personality. It represents the Tarot Card Temperance. Even though Rubber Soul's Yellow Temperance represents the Temperance Tarot Card, he has very few connections to it: the card speaks of inner calm, balance and a harmonious union of opposites, none of which Rubber Soul seems to possess. He takes pleasure into killing everything on his path to be paid, and is optimistic (to the point of overconfidence) about his victory. He takes the form of other people, suggesting a duplicitous personality, and isn't afraid to betray someone who decided to forgive him. Abilities *'Appearance Replication': Yellow Temperance is able to alter Rubber Soul's physical appearance into anything Rubber Soul wants, no matter what. This ability seems to be almost instantaneous, as it manages to kill a woman in a ski lift and steal her body in an instant, while the other riders are focused on Jotaro, who had been thrown into the car earlier. It also managed to make a perfect copy of Kakyoin, even though he didn't actually kill him, and perfectly imitate even his habits. This ability has been shown to mimic other Stands as well, when what seemed to be a part of Yellow Temperance detached itself from Rubber Soul under his Noriaki Kakyoin disguise and formed into Hierophant Green. *'Physically Impervious:' Yellow Temperance, following its namesake, has the capacity to absorb obscene amounts of physical punishment. It can resist impact, burning, and freezing. It also seems to protect its user underneath from any damage as well. It cannot, however, make up for human frailties, such as the need for oxygen. It should be noted that, for all intents and purposes, Yellow Temperance is physically invincible as long as Rubber Soul is still alive to use it. *'Assimilation': Yellow Temperance has the ability to assimilate other flesh, using it to grow stronger and larger. It starts as just a small part on a person and then begins to cover their entire body, spreading to wherever it has touched until it completely assimilates the person. Trivia *According to JOJOVELLER, this Stand is inspired by the horror movie The Blob. Gallery YellowTemperance.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Fake Hierophant.png|Creating a fake Hierophant Green RubberSo eating beetle.png|Eating a beetle Rubber Soul Anime.png|Yellow Temperance and Rubber Soul Rerorero.png|"Rerorerorerorerorero~" FakeKakyoin.png|Yellow Temperance disguising Rubber Soul as Kakyoin YellowTemparance_defence.jpg|Yellow Temperance prevented the attack by Star Platinum rubbersoul-portrait.gif|Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance as seen in Heritage for the Future Temperance Card.png|Tarot card representing Temperance YellowTemperance A09.png|Yellow Temperance's stats References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Bound Stand